The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
FIG. 1 includes a flowchart depicting an example process of manufacturing a transmission and a vehicle. A vehicle manufacturer may receive a transmission electro-hydraulic control module (TEHCM) from an electronics/hydraulics supplier at 104. The TEHCM includes a plurality of transmission solenoids, a module body, and a transmission control module (TCM). The electronics/hydraulics supplier assembles the transmission solenoids into the module body. The electronics/hydraulics supplier assembles the module body and the TCM into the TEHCM.
After receiving the assembled TEHCM from the electronics/hydraulics supplier, the vehicle manufacturer assembles the TEHCM into a transmission at 108. The vehicle manufacturer may test the operability of the transmission and the TEHCM at 112. If the test is passed at 116, the vehicle manufacturer may assemble the transmission and the TEHCM into a vehicle including linking the TCM with a car area network (CAN) at 120. The vehicle manufacturer may test the vehicle at 124. If the test is not passed at 116, the vehicle manufacturer may flag the transmission and the TEHCM at 128.